


Passing As Human

by riazi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Hurt Ezra Bridger, ezra is half human, just a vehicle for sharing a headcanon of mine basically, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riazi/pseuds/riazi
Summary: The Ghost crew finds out Ezra isn't fully human in probably the worst possible way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Passing As Human

“Agent Kallus,” a Lieutenant called as he approached the console where Kallus was analyzing all the information he had gathered so far about these rebels on Lothal.

“Sir, we have the profile on the boy who escaped. The only unexpected thing was from his blood work.” The man sneered. “Seems like he's a typical Outer Rim mutt, only half human at the most.”

Kallus took the data pad and flicked his eyes over it. He couldn't care less that the boy was part Mirialan or Barolian, what was more interesting to him was the growth pattern analysis that he hadn't been receiving proper nutrition for some time. Were these rebels offering food in exchange for aid?

“Dismissed, Lieutenant,” Kallus said as he added some ideas to his notes. The rebels may have escaped this time but this would not be their last encounter, he was certain of that.

* * *

Kallus didn't often go on missions with the _Ghost_ crew, or field work at all generally. His services in the Rebellion after his exposure as Fulcrum had so far mostly been analytical. However, this time Kallus was to extract information from a facility that he had served at directly and would be a greater asset while physically on the mission.

Everything had nearly gone smoothly. Sabine and Zeb had kept their path out clear, Hera hadn't been given much trouble in the ship, and Kallus and the Jedi had reached the control center with only a couple quick skirmishes with stormtroopers.

When everything started to go wrong, it hadn't even been by direct Imperial action. Sabine set off one of her signature explosions to take out a squad of troopers, then when the team reached that area, an injured trooper managed to grab Ezra's ankle and cause him to trip into a piece of the bulkhead that was left jagged by the explosion. To Kallus and Kanan's horror, it impaled Ezra's side. The boy quite understandably screamed.

Kallus gave the downed stormtrooper a blow to the head while Kanan rushed to his padawan.

“It'll be ok, Ezra,” Kanan said, not at all the picture of Jedi calm. “We'll get you to the ship and patched up in no time.”

Ezra bit his lip. He didn't seem to trust that he could say anything without crying or screaming.

Kallus opened a channel, “Forn to Spectre 2, Spectre 6 is down. Prep the medical supplies, we'll get him there as quickly as possible.”

“Copy Forn, Spectre 5 get back to the ship,” Hera ordered. A year ago Kallus wouldn't have been able to detect the worry in her voice as she gave orders, but now with familiarity it was obvious.

Kallus pulled off his stolen Imperial uniform jacket with some dark satisfaction and wadded it up. He pressed it carefully around the wound making Ezra whimper. “Cut the debris with your lightsaber,” Kallus ordered Kanan. “It will be safer to remove it when there are medical supplies available.”

Kanan nodded and sliced the metal about a handspan away from Ezra's torso. The shift from no longer being held up by the bulkhead caused Ezra to faint with a small whimper, which was probably for the best. He wouldn't have to be aware of the dash through the corridors.

Kanan went to pick Ezra up but Kallus stopped him. “You are more suited to provide cover should we encounter any more troops. I'll carry him.”

Kanan looked like he wanted to protest, but after a moment grimly nodded. Kallus carefully picked up Ezra, trying not to disturb his wound any more. “Let's go,” Kanan said, lightsaber in hand.

They only encountered four troopers on the way back and Kallus almost pitied them with how brutally efficiently Kanan took them out. They met up with Zeb in the hanger that was their extraction point and the Lasat swore when he saw the state of Ezra in Kallus' arms.

“Spectre 2, we need extraction yesterday,” Kanan barked into his comm as he knocked blaster bolts back at the two troopers that just entered the hanger. Both bolts struck their marks and the troopers collapsed.

“We're here!” Hera cried and the _Ghost_ soared into the hanger. Sabine was waiting at the ramp as soon as they made it over and her face abruptly lost several shades of color.

“We're aboard,” Kanan yelled into his comm as Sabine closed the ramp. The ship immediately soared out of the hanger. Zeb pushed two crates together so Kallus could set Ezra down and Kanan carefully cut the cloth of Ezra's top away.

“Get the disinfectant,” Kanan told Sabine, snapping her out of her horrified staring at Ezra's torso. She pulled the bottle out of the medkit and began spraying all around the wound. Kallus felt the ship enter hyperspace.

“How's Ez-” Hera gasped. She must have sprinted from the cockpit to reach the cargo bay that quickly.

“We need to get him to a medical facility,” Kallus said. Unobstructed the wound was even more shocking. “Unless any of you have previously unknown surgical training, I'm not comfortable removing the debris.”

“We're on our way to base,” Hera confirmed. “I'm not that familiar with human anatomy, how bad is the location of that?”

“I can't be sure but it could have hit several internal organs,” Sabine said tersely. “Pretty much all we can do here is try to get some blood back in him to replace what he's losing and keep it clean.”

“I'll go get the human blood from storage,” Zeb huffed, already moving.

A memory shoved it's way into Kallus' brain. “Wait! Get the re-sang packs instead.”

“What?” Sabine demanded. “We have human blood, re-sang packs aren't as effective.”

“He's not full human,” Kallus explained. “The first time the Empire captured him a blood sample was taken. He's half human, using human blood on him could send him into shock.”

“He never said anything,” Hera frowned.

“We don't know that he even knows,” Kallus pointed out. That seemed to be enough for Zeb who bounded out of the cargo bay.

“Kallus isn't lying,” Kanan said to calm Sabine's suspicious glare. He yanked off his helmet abruptly. “Why couldn't I have learned more about Force healing!”

“It's not your fault,” Hera said as she climbed down to join them. She gently stroked Ezra's cheek.

Sabine pulled on a pair of gloves and approached with a roll of gauze. Kanan and Hera helped her clean up the area around where the ugly shard of metal was still poking through Ezra's skin. Kallus hoped they would get to Yavin fast, Ezra had already gone a chalky pale for his skin tone.

* * *

Ezra slowly drifted back into consciousness. The bed was soft but he could smell bacta, a lot more than he would for a few patches. The tightly bundled knot of emotions that was Kanan sitting just out of arm's reach helped Ezra put the pieces together. He must have been injured, and bad enough to need to be submerged in bacta for the first time in his life. He made a quick decision to avoid an inevitable lecture by keeping his eyes closed.

“I know you're awake, Ezra,” Kanan said immediately, voice carefully controlled.

“Ezra!” a chorus of voices replied, including Chopper's bleat of his actual name for once. Ezra opened his eyes and saw the whole crew surrounding his bed in the med bay at base.

Hera leaned over and took his face in her hands. She pressed their foreheads together briefly and pulled back to give Ezra a soft smile. “Please don't worry us like that again.”

The memories of what happened filtered into Ezra's awareness and he winced, then winced again at the full jab of pain the movement caused. “Ow,” he muttered.

“Ow is right,” Sabine joked but her forehead was creased. “You gave us a scare.”

“Sorry,” Ezra said with a small smile.

“Just glad to have you back, kid,” Zeb added, placing a large hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra turned to look at Kanan.

“If it weren't for Kallus we might have lost you,” Kanan frowned. “Why didn't you tell us you were half-Human?”

“What does Kallus have to do with anything?”

“Apparently the Empire took a blood sample when you got captured on your first run with us. He remembered the results and didn't let us give you human blood,” Hera explained, glaring a bit at Kanan for bringing this up right after Ezra woke up.

“Lucky he has a good memory,” Zeb muttered.

Ezra sighed, then winced again from how it pulled at his side. “My parents were both half but they could pass. It's not like it's great to be mixed under the Empire so we didn't tell anybody!”

“So you did know,” Sabine said.

“Well, yeah. My parents got their tattoos removed when I was a year old but my Mom kept her head cover. It's a style among human women on Lothal to cover their hair too so she blended in even more that way. Humans eyes come in blue even if mine are a little too bright, and enough humans dye their hair,” Ezra waved a hand towards Sabine, “That my Dad and I could get away with our natural color. Most people just think it's black anyway. We kept traditions at home.”

“No one ever suspected?” Hera asked.

“Well we moved to a different city when I was about to start school, so no one knew us as anything other than humans,” Ezra explained. “The only time I almost got caught was when I didn't realize humans can't see ultraviolet but my Mom was around and played it off as imagination.”

“You could've told us,” Zeb said gently.

“It honestly didn't occur to me until now that it would be important for you guys to know.” Ezra insisted.

“Hey, you know we don't care, right?” Kanan asked, calming down when he sensed how uncomfortable Ezra was. “We just need to know things like this or we could lose you by accident.”

“What kind of things do you need to know?”

Hera headed to the door. “I'll get someone to take a full medical profile. Don't go anywhere!”

“Like I could,” Ezra pouted, making the others laugh and Chopper gloat.

* * *

The someone turned out to be a medical student named Harter Kalonia and she promptly shooed everyone else out of the room.

“Alright then,” she said, settling into one of the chairs. “Name?”

“Ezra Bridger.”

“Species?”

“Don't you know that already?”

“Species,” Kalonia repeated, more firmly.

“Half human, one quarter Mirialan, one quarter Barolian,” Ezra grumbled.

“Who would you like to put as your emergency contacts in case of injury?”

“Uh, Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus, I guess,” Ezra said.

“Allergies?”

  
  
“Well I got sick after eating some koja nut stew once but I'm not sure if it was the nuts or that it went bad,” Ezra shrugged, then winced.

“Schedule allergy tests,” muttered Kalonia as she made a note. “Injury history?”

“How long have you got?” Ezra joked. She gave him a look. He sighed. “This might take a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forn is the Aurebesh equivalent of F, for an update on Fulcrum as the codename for Kallus, just an idea I had


End file.
